Spent Most My Life Living in a Gangsta's Paradise
by TyrannicalMonarch
Summary: Domenico "Italy" Giordano had a hard life. After watching the murder of his parents personally, something awoke with in him, no not justice, but the love of punishing the unforgivable his own way. He is adopted by his Japanese uncle and raised as an enforcer for the yakuza for most of his life. But life has now offered him a path to erase his old, evil self. But will he take it?
1. Enters Italy!

BASH!

"Jeez, Italy, you might wanna calm it. The poor man won't survive if you keep going at him."

CRACK!

"Mozzafiato! I seem to have lost a bit of my cool. Such a beautiful vermin like him deserves the full experience of the yakuza treatment!" I could barely control my myself. Oh, the wonderful sounds coming from this wonderful man's body is just…Oh its just indescribable!

I walked back to my companion's side, smelling the other man's blood on him as well. Oh my, what a hypocrite! My buddy, Hotaru, walks up to the man laying on the floor. The poor bastard is spitting up blood. It really ruins his pretty boy look.

Hotaru grabs the man and slams him on the wall of the abandoned storage facility.

"Look at me you sick bastard!"

The man sits up, spitting some blood onto Hotaru's face. I licked my lips, savoring the fight this man's soul still has. Oh my, looks like Hotaru doesn't like this man's sexy ferocity. He licked the blood on his face. Oh boy, looks like he's going to loooose it!

Hotaru starts to repeatedly kick the man's ribs, breaking them far beyond repair. Mozzafiato, I would be surprised if the man ribs don't pierce his lungs.

"Listen to me bitch and listen good! The next time you rat on anyone of the members of the Kobayashi Family, I'll fucking kill you, got it?!" The man was barely conscious, with Hotaru giving his ribs a final kick. The man groaned as he struggled to breathe. Mozzafiato, his wheezing! His wondrous, desperate breathing! I think I'm getting a little excited at the rhythm of his breathing. So ragged, so rough, so magnifico!

Hotaru turns around, seeing my face getting more and more sexually excited. He started to smirk.

"Italy, give this bastard the good old Hospital Room #72. Give him a few months in the bed."

"I. Will. Love. To!" I walked up slowly to the man. I crouched down to meet him at head level. I made a bit of sinister smile and caressed his long, rough hair.

"My, how rough. Such a sweet face, but such a rough hair. Trust me honey you would look magnificent with some conditioner and some makeup, you'll look as magnificent as me!" I whipped my long, curly magenta hair back, giving this wondrous boy a quick flutter of blinks with my purple eyeliner eyes. I gave him a kiss on his cheek, leaving a hot pink lip gloss kiss mark.

"It pains me to hurt such a beautiful face, but it you dishonored the family honor, cutie. Can't let you leave here without a few scars to remember me by."

A black figure started to form on my hand. When it finished forming, I grabbed its handle and had it rest on my shoulders.

It was a sturdy, stainless steel bat. At the uppermost part of the bat, a mouth was yelling out, screaming in hysteria and joy.

"Get him right in the ear, Italy. A clean smack should be enough to leave him in a coma for a few months, maybe a year. Hell, bastard will probably get amnesia from the amount of brain damage. If he's lucky..." Hotaru smiled wickedly, giving the sign to finish what we came here for. I lifted my bat and prepared my swing.

"Smells Like Teen Spirit doesn't hold back any punches pretty boy. That's why I love him!" I swung my bat right into his ear. The man almost fainted from the brute force, but the fun has only just begun. The mouth turned its way to the guys ear and started screaming right into it.

The poor man, screaming in agony, unable to break free from Smells Like Teen Spirit's wonderful torture.

The man faints and falls on the floor, blood dripping out of his right ear, his eyes have gone completely white. I may have overdone it by just a bit.

"Good job, you Italian bastard. Still as ruthless as ever, since we were young boys at that." We walked out of the facility, letting the beautiful crescent moon bask us in all her love. "I'll go get the car, you stay here. And please don't do anything rash." Hotaru walked passed the facility and into the abandoned parking lot, in search of the car.

My high heels clicked on the pavement, my custom tailored violet leather jacket that extends all the way down to my heels, with my family insignia on the back. The design is splendid, two black dragons breathe white flames upon the family motto, which is 'We are a Fate Worse Than Death'. The two front sides of my jacket has my personal motto, 'Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo', roughly translating to 'If I can not bend the will of Heaven, I shall move Hell'. Such a perfect motto, a magnifico motto.

I see a Black Chevrolet Camaro roll up in front of me. It rolled down its tinted window to reveal Hotaru chilling in the driver's seat. I hopped into the passenger side, then telling him I'm good to go. He started driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Hotaru then gets a call on his phone. It looked like a very lengthy conversation, so I popped my head phones on and pulled up one of my favorite tunes. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap starts blasting full volume. I rocked out in my seat, air guitaring and singing along side the song. The car made a clean stop in an alleyway. Hotaru turned off the car and jumps out, he opens up my door, and proceeds to walk towards the sidewalk. I turn off my phone and catch up to him.

"Hey Hotaru, baby, what are we doing?" He turned his head back to me and gave me a grim look.

"Old man Kami is having some, uhhhh, legal issues to attend to at the mansion. We have to lay low in one of his hotels for a bit."

"What kind of problems?" I'm usually not overly curious about the old man's business, but the nervous tone Hotaru is giving intrigued me.

"Hero problems. They seem to be trying to negotiate a deal with the old man, something about an exchange of something. He told me to keep you out of sight from any action that can cause attention.

Um hello? I'm a 6"5 kid who's only 15 years old, I'm pretty sure I stick out like a sore thumb.

We went inside the Harada Star Hotel. Hotaru started hitting on the counter lady, trying to get a little something more with the room. He got us the key (and apparently scored the young lady's number). A quick elevator trip later and there we were, room #562. Wow, I keep forgetting how amazingly large this rooms are. A Jacuzzi and 2 king sized beds. A pool outside with a diving board. Ooh and such colorful décor, my I do love this hotel's sense of style. The bathroom can be its own living room with how much space there is, how delightful!

"You should go take a shower first, Hotaru, I'm going to go explore a bit around the hotel." I began to exit the room.

"Wait." He flings a key at me. I caught with ease and see it was the room key. "Now don't do anything stupid, or old man Kami will have both of our asses on a silver platter. I giggled at his comment and left.

I took the elevator down to the lobby, walking past a group of ladies who seemed to be, interested, in me.

"How you doing, big boy~" One of the girls grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her. One of her friends started to carefully examine my muscles. "Oh my, such a young but strong body, its like a man truly lives in here." Another girl hopped in. "So femininely beautiful but so masculine~ how about we all have some fun in your room, cutie~"

I broke free from the group of girls and started walking towards the exit. "I have a friend upstairs, room #562. He would be ready for a good orgy." The girls giggled and scurried away towards the elevator. I stepped outside, feeling the cool breeze hit my face. Oh my lovely Musutafu, you never cease to amaze me with your wonderful scenery. People using their Quirks to move around the bustle of the city. I sighed and walked down the street. Passed the ramen shop in the corner, passed the market farther down the street, made a couple turns, then realized I got myself lost.

"Well, shit, looks like I'm lost." I tried retracing my steps, but ended up in an even more unfamiliar spot. I can hear a faint noise in the wind, an ominous breeze passes by. I started getting very anxious, sensing something wrong. I kept walking up the street, passed an alleyway, then…

Wait

The alleyway was making an indescribable noise. Heavy grunting and a wet slapping sound echoed through the alleyway of noise. I, expecting the worse, investigate the alleyway.

And there I saw it

The deed has already been done. The poor girl has been raped, defiled, deflowered. Completely eviscerated like an animal. She couldn't have been older than 12, such a young beautiful girl, broken beyond any form of repair.

The older man, I'll assume he's around his mid 30s yelled out to me: "Don't you dare snitch kid, or I'll have your fucking head." I started to laugh at the man, enjoying how he's only moments away from breathing out of a straw in a few minutes. "What so funny kid? Your looking at the boss of the Yoshikage Family, and unless you have a death wish, I suggest you get the hell out!" I suddenly went silent, the ominous breeze passes by again, adding to this wonderful tension.

I then started sprinting at him.

"Your going to suffer a fate worse than death, you fucking bastard!"


	2. The Boss Vs The Enforcer

I blitzed towards the man, readying my self to smash his ass to bits.

A sudden urge, a gut feeling, forced me to fall on my back. I landed with a thud as a huge spiked rope like thing whizzed centimeters away from my face. The rope whizzed right back into the man.

"Wow, you actually reacted to that? Can't lie kid, I'm a bit impressed. Names' Shuminoyoi, and trust me, that's only the tip of this iceberg." He spoke in a harsh tone, his Japanese was rough, almost like he just get here from a foreign country. "You better get ready kid, I love it when my prey fight back..." I smiled at him, relishing the predatory aura his emitting.

I chuckled, getting up off my ass and rolling my ankles around (Trust me, ladies. Heels are cute, but man do they hurt). I took off my jacket, revealing my bare upper torso. Riddled with tattoos everywhere, I looked like a painting you'll find in an art convention.

"Wow kid. You must be really proud of that body of yours, wearing no shirt like that." Shuminoyoi licked his lips, revealing his long barbed tongue.

_Quirk: Barbed Tongue- Shuminoyoi's tongue has evolved and mutated into a 40 meter-long steel barbed shredding machine. He's able too launch his tongue at 70 mph and control its flight path._

Shuminoyoi launched his tongue at high speeds, barely wasting a moment. I quickly ducked under and rolled out of the way.

"You're not getting away that easily!" The tongue quickly made a sharp turn and was beaming towards the back of my head.

"I don't think so, pezzo di merda. Shoot it down, Ballroom Blitz!" The 5 small fighter jets tattooed on my back collarbone sprung to life, with 4 of them being white while the middle jet was a bright red. The jets shot away at the tongue, forcing it to slow down. I side stepped out the way as it flew past me once more.

"Whew, kid! Now that's a wicked Quirk!"

_Quirk: Tattoo- Domenico can give life to any tattoo that is ingrained on his body. Each tattoo is given a power based on their design and personality given to them by the owner of the tattoo. _

Ballroom Blitz was a hive-minded force, all acting as one mind and acting in perfect unison. "Ballroom Blitz, give him a good spanking! Formation: Empire of the Clouds!" The planes flew upwards with quick haste. They instantly dive-bombed towards Shuminoyoi, blasting away with their miniature machine guns while twirling and barrel-rolling around each other.

Shuminoyoi jumped backwards, deflecting the small bullets with his steel tongue. "That's all you got kid?! HOW ABOUT WE TAKE THIS TO THE PUB!?" He bashed me with the side of his tongue, slashing me in the chest and sent me fly into a nearby bar, blasting through the brick wall and landed with a crash into the liquor counter. The patrons began to scream and run wildly around the bar, trying to go through the exit. The bartender lady ran right into Shuminoyoi. "Get the hell out of the way, bitch!" He prepared to pierce the woman with his tongue, "Formation: Born in the U.S.A.!"

Ballroom Blitz blasted into the room, creating a circle and rapidly spinning around, shooting at Shuminoyoi all at the same time, creating a gatling gun like appearance. Shuminoyoi drops the bartender, and dodges away from Ballroom Blitz's furious assault. He then pierces a table with his tongue and flings it at the jets. The jets get knocked back, some of their wings were broken, Red had a broken engine. "Well, baby, you-argh!-got me there." I jumped out from behind the counter, trying to regain my stance. I've noticed the patrons have all emptied out of the establishment, and the bartender ran off as well. Good, but I know they're going to call the cops, and with cops usually comes Heroes. "Well I'll be. Your still alive after that? Most men would just die from the shock of that injury." I cracked my neck and dusted off my pants. I then struck a pose: my pants button opened up, allowing me to put 3 fingers from my right hand in my pants, while a leaned back and covered my face with my left hand.

"Mozzafiato! I'll have to finish you off before this fight reaches another level." I stood there with my pose, Shuminoyoi stood with his tongue still out, like a snake awaiting to strike its prey once again.

Shuminoyoi then started with his barrage of Tongue pierces. I dodged and weaved his strikes, but I've noticed something weird about his strikes. The more and more he struck with his tongue, the slower and slower his strikes got.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! NICE AND SLOW AND WE WILL NOT USE FORCE!"

Well well well, looks like the police is here. And there's definitely going to be Heroes to help restrain us if we use force.

"We should take this party outside, what do you think?" Shuminoyoi gave me a confused look, then when his tongue almost reached my back, an arm appears from my back and grabs his tongue with no hesitation, almost like it didn't care of the sharpness of the barbed tongue.

"WHAT!?"

The arm then flings Shuminoyoi out through the front wall. Shuminoyoi is launched past the cops and slams into one of the cars parked on the other side of the large intersection. Looks like the police are surprised by that. The Heroes also looked a little shocked, and my do they look familiar. If I had to name them I see Kamui Woods, the Wooden Ninja Hero. Also seems to be Mt. Lady, and my does she look lovely this evening. I then see a Gang Orca, which is… odd. I usually never see the #10 Pro Hero running about. But one very specific thing near him caught my eye.

Old man Kami was standing right next to him. It almost seems like Gang Orca is protecting him, like a bodyguard.

I then jumped out through the hole and smoke and landed gracefully in front of everyone, like a figure skater giving her final pose.

Old man Kami didn't seem to be amused…

"Goddammit, Domenico! What the hell did you not understand in 'laying low'!" Looks like the old man's about to have a fit. The cops seemed to be intimidated when I walked up to them.

"Don't take another step or-or-or- I'll have to restrain you!" I laughed a little out loud and pushed pass the man. I walked up towards Shuminoyoi, watching him climb out of the now destroyed Hyundai.

"D-damn, what the hell was that!?" I chuckled, enjoying the pleasure he gave me with his angered and pained glare.

"Come on, do something about it. Finish me." I taunted, adding a little bit of a flamboyant sexual tone to the last part.

"Oh, I'll show you. Time to finish you off! The Barber from the West!" His tongue began to rapidly spin around me. Wrapping me into a tornado of his tongue (Eww, just gross). His tongue appeared to pick up even more speed than before.

"W-well it seems you've got me in a bit of a pinch…" I gulped, trying to figure out a way to escape this death trap. I think I have something, but it's going to be a risky play, if I must say.

"Time for you to suffer!" From his tornado, his tongue quickly pierced my right thigh.

"Aaaaahhhh! Shit!" I fell to my knee. "Looks like I got you now!" Another tongue attack pierce me right in my left femur. I fell onto both my knees, struggling just to keep my self up.

"Time for you to say hello to the Devil! And tell him I'm coming for him next!" Another tongue attack went flying towards me.

"Now!"

An arm grabs the tongue as it pierced my chest, barely centimeters away from piercing my heart. Shuminoyoi, more or less, seemed to be very shocked.

"B-but how!? How is this possible?"

"You see Shuminoyoi…"

He turns to see me fully standing, my high heels clicking as I struck my pose, giving him a hard stare. "You are Shuminoyoi the Heart-Taster. You enjoy ripping out the hearts of your enemies and drinking the blood straight from the heart." He winced, knowing this to be the full truth.

"I also realized, your tongue is very fast, powerful, and mutated creating a steel spear out of your tongue. But it is still a muscle. I let you use your attack, I let you hit me, knowing you'll just go faster, meaning you'll waste more energy. And you always finish your opponent by ripping out their heart, so I knew you'll try to finish me off that way. But I must admit, it was a gamble if you was going to attack my chest from the back or front. Looks like I just got lucky."

He shook in place, sweating profusely, not knowing what to do. My, what a lovely expression! Another arm appears and also grabs Shuminoyoi's tongue. It then proceeded to rip it in half.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY TONGUE, MY TONGUE!" I laughed at his agony, knowing I have him right where I want him.

"Know, lets wrap him up, Paint It Black!" The 2 chain snakes tattooed in my front collarbone proceed to come to life, wrapping up and tattooing themselves onto Shuminoyoi, starting from the know two sides of his tongue to his complete body.

"I-I can't move! Please, spare me! I'm sorry, alright! It was wrong for me to take advantage of that young girl. I promise to follow in your Family footsteps, but please spare me!" The man was snotting up and crying, seeming more like a child than a yakuza boss. I gave him a sweet and motherly look and softly said:

"Good luck eating through a straw from now on."

The arms yanked the tongue, launching him towards me.

"NONONONONONONONONONONO!" He cried, fearing the pain he was destined to endure.

"Finish him! Gangsta's Paradise!"

I humongous being started to push it's way out of my back, then completely jumped out.

It was at least 15 feet tall, with a biker design to it. It had a no sleeve leather jacket with Gangsta's Paradise printed on its back, black biker boots, denim jeans, and long but unruly hair. His stature was muscular, not bodybuilder levels but in a close level to it. It's face was indiscernible, for it just a black fog with red glowing eyes.

When Shuminoyoi got close enough, the beast proceeded to rapidly punch his face at supersonic levels. While punching him, the beast began to give out a war-cry: "MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!" It then reeled its right fist back and give out a final 'MOZZA!' before punching Shuminoyoi so hard he was launched through the 5 buildings in front of us. I finished what my partner was trying to say: "Mozzafiato!" And just like that, the battle was over.

The medics came and got me on a stretcher, after waiting for Gangsta's Paradise to disappear, of course. I sat down at the back of the ambulance, letting them examine me and treat my wounds. I saw old man Kami smacking around Hotaru, calling him an incompetent horn dog. I chuckled a bit, knowing exactly well how his night went.

Gang Orca, Mt. Lady, and Kamui Woods walked up to me a talked to me in, I must say, varying tones. "And the you were like 'Mozzafiato' and the guy just flew like a whole mile away!" Kamui Woods was excitedly saying.

"Wow, such a tough boy, aren't you? I must say, you really impressed me." She blew me a kiss and winked at me. Wow, what a beautiful lady.

Gang Orca slapped me kindly upside the head. "Amazing, wonderful! You did well for such a young boy under pressure. But that was foolish, letting luck take the wheel can lead mostly to certain death. But I must say, I'm proud of you." Gang Orca has always collaborated with my uncle Kami's business since I was a little boy. He helped me through most of my training and I must say, he made me the person I am today.

As the Heroes all talked around me, I noticed the little girl Shuminoyoi raped was walking with a couple of paramedics. I hopped off the ambulance and walked towards her.

"How you ding, kid." She winced away from me, hiding behind one of the paramedics. I gave off a loud laugh, causing the girl to chuckle a little bit as well. She ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much, mister. You're my hero!"

"Trust me, I'm no hero." I began to walk back to my ambulance van. She ran up and grabbed my hand and said: "Well, no matter who you are, you are my favorite hero!" Something warm creeped up to my heart and I started tearing up, picking the girl up and giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"How about we make you a hero, kid." Gang Orca yelled out. I looked at him with a puzzled face. "Excuse me?"

Gang Orca chuckled, "How about you take the U.A. Entrance Exam? We three will recommend you, which will guarantee you a spot even without invitation, but you'll have to still take the practical and written exam with the rest of the kids."

"You know what? Sure, why not? I needed a high school to go to anyways."

And so, that is how I, the flamboyant yakuza enforcer, started to get ready for the U.A. Entrance Exam.


	3. Here we Go! The Entrance Exam!

Me and my impulsive mouth.

Yea, look, I'm fine with going to U.A., but I didn't get any warning that the Exam was, oh I don't know: LITERALLY THE NEXT DAY! Oh my, these Heroes almost flat-lined me when they told me at the hospital. I got out within the hour, thanks to Recovery Girl coming to personally fix me up. She's such a nice vecchia signora, but very harsh. A very long lecture was smacked onto me, but I can tell she really cared for my well being.

I sprinted out of the hotel, my jacket and hair flowing like a beautiful wave of disaster and messy hurry. My high heels clicked furiously on the side walk, I sprinted towards the car Hotaru parked last night in the alley. Speaking of Hotaru, he was sprinting towards the car as well, his black hair in his face, blinding him for a second. Well, enough time for him to slam into the hood of the car.

"Come on, Hotaru! I'm going to be late lets go!" Hotaru barely picks himself up as I put down the driver side window. He dives through the window and struggles to put the key into the ignition. He finally starts the car and backs out of the alley, flooring the gas and blasting off in the street.

We stopped at a red light. "Shit, we won't make it in time. My Quirk is useless here, it will just cause more problems if anything." I giggled, deciding I'll have to get there my self. "Thanks, hon. But let me just go right on ahead, I can make it there, no problem." I got out the car and started running up the street. I lifted up the back part of my jacket to use my Quirk (yea a little downside with my Quirk. The tattoos can only come to life if that specific part of my body is exposed, which is why I don't wear shirts). "Alright, lets keep this momentum going! Bad to the Bone!" A black and red 2007 Big Dog Mastiff jumped out from my lower back, revving up and driving next to me. It neighed like a horse, with it's spiky design and large exhaust pipes blasting fire into the air. "How you doing, girl? Missed me?" The bike neighed in glee, happy to serve her master again. I jumped onto the seat and wasted no time.

I bolted past cars at dangerous speeds, but Bad to the Bone was able to weave past them with ease, leaving a trail of flames behind her. My phone started ringing in my pocket, so I naturally picked up. "Yello?"

"Don't 'Yello' me! You could've at least told me you were going to do that in the first place!"

"Sorry baby, but I was in such a rush that completely forgot about this old girl. I'll try to pay you back later!

"Fine, good luck." I can hear Hotaru trying to hold back his tears. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't worry, I'll always be a yakuza at heart and you will always be my best friend." He started to sniffle and laugh under his breath. "I wasn't crying, bastard. I was just coughing up a little." I laughed, oh my he can never just say how he really feels huh? "Yea, sure you were." I hung up and kept the speed to the max.

I was nearing the gates to U.A. High. Bad to the Bone was hard to stop, so I just decided to just blast through the gates. I was about to crash into the building, and with almost no signs of stopping, I decided to just: "Fuck it." I burst through the doors, glass flying everywhere. The Heroes, or should I just say teachers? Were shocked, to say the least. Bad to the Bone kept going forward, and there it was: the door to the room where us examinees get taught something about the practical exam, I think that's what Gang Orca said.

I blasted into the room, Bad to the Bone flew towards the main stage and landed with a crash. The other students were shocked to see the cause of the commotion.

"What in the world was that?!" Looks like the guy with the sharp blonde hair seems to not have been prepared for this. Can't blame him, you don't usually don't see a 15 year old crash a party on a motorcycle. And I mean literally crash.

The dust settled and the other students saw me in my full glory, as Bad to the Bone reapplied itself back onto my lower back. I struck my signature pose and began to talk. "Good morning! How are you all doing today? Oooooh I see some good looking girls out there. And the boys seem to be up my alley as well…" I laughed and jumped off the stage, and then tackled by one of the Heroes. "Watch it honey! Owww! I like it rough, but careful with the hair."

"Who are you?" The Hero yelled at me. He had a strong build, seemed to have some abnormally large fist, with yellow and black caution patterned wrist guards and headband.

"Calm down there, you stud muffin. I'm pretty sure Gang Orca told you guys about me."

The Hero was then in deep thought for a bit. He then came to his senses. "Oh, is your name 'Domenico Giordano'?" I laughed and struck a pose, having my hip come out dramatically to my left and had my hands behind my head. "Call me Italy."

The other kids seemed to be confused as to what was going on. "Did he just say Gang Orca? As in THE Gang Orca?" "Who the hell is this guy? Or girl? I can't even tell her gender?" "Wow, he's huge! Is he really our age."

One kid caught my eye in particular. Green hair, innocent face, my what a cutie!

"Wow, a recommendation from THREE Heroes?! I wasn't informed about that! Please take a seat." I waltzed up the stairs and decided to sit next to the broccoli haired boy. I sat down and crossed my legs in a feminine way, if I must say.

"And what's your name, cutie?" The boy seemed to be caught off guard by personality, well most people are anyways. "M-my names Izuku. Izuku Midoriya!"

"No need to be scared. Yea, I may look a little off putting, but its fashionable, ain't it?" Midoriya laughed a little. At least he's not scared stiff by me or anything.

"Well then, lets just begin from the top!" The blonde man, who I found out was the Hero Present Mic, explained to us the setting and the rules to what was about to go down. We were going to take the practical exams first and the written exams second. Fine by me, not really good at school work, so I'll just have to impress in the practical exam. Present Mic then explains that there are 4 types of 'villains': The 1 point, 2 point, 3 point, and 0 point robots. The 0 pointer got me interested, don't try to take it on? Seems more like a good challenge to me than something to avoid. We were also to be immediately disqualified if we attacked another student. Looks like I can't just thin out the competition then.

A few questions and answers later, Midoriya making a bit of a fool of himself, getting put into separate groups, and we were all getting ready to enter the arena. I saw all the kids put on some comfortable clothes. Me? I just kept my usual gangster attire on. We all waited for the grand doors to open up to start the Exam. I rode around in my Bad to the Bone, so when the doors do open I have my fastest method of transportation already out. I spotted the green haired boy talking to some intelligent looking guy. He gave off an aura of intelligence around him. I rode up to them. "… Are you trying to interfere with everyone else?" Looks like the guys not very happy. I heard some kids behind me snicker talking about Midoriya's incident in the Lecture Hall. Yea, it was pretty embarrassing, but he was still a little cinnamon roll. "Oi, kid." The boy turned to look at me. I got off my bike and walked up to him, I then got real close to his face. "How about you just lay off 'im. You got that, bastard?" I gave and intimidating glare straight at the kid, but it looks like he won't budge. "I don't have to answer you or follow anything you tell me, street rat." Oh, thats it. I lifted my hand to punch this kid across the face, but then the doors started to open.

I hopped back onto my bike and prepared to blast through these clowns. Ba to the Bone started to rev up it's engine, roaring and neighing. The second the gates slightly opened, I drove at high speeds towards the door. The kids moved out the way as I barely fit through the crack made and started to speed my way down to the main arena.

I got to my destination first than anyone, but it sounds like some kids are hot on my tail. I saw some easy robots to take down. Bad to the Bone reapplied itself and now it's time to go on the attack. "Come out and rain hell, Fortunate Son!" The tattoo on my right shoulder sprung to life. A life sized American Bell AH-1 Huey Cobra sprung to life. It had a dark blue design with a shark mouth design on the front, the sides having battle scars, almost like it just finished going on an attack run. "Fortunate Son, Attack Plan: The Unknown Soldier!" The helicopter flew over the machines, releasing a barrage of missiles upon the horde of machines. The others arrived just in time to see the destruction. They gazed in awe as my Fortunate Son decimated the machines. They then snapped to their senses and began picking off some of the stragglers. I began to run, looking for some more machines to destroy. "Fortunate Son, Defense Plan: Purple Haze!" Fortunate Son began to follow me closely, making sure no enemy got within a 10 meters of me. I gave it in order to not attack any humans, for that would mean disqualification.

I blasted a few more machines and that's when I saw it. The behemoth 0 point machine. I've never seen anything like it. Just the sheer size of it sent an excited tingle up my spine. I then saw a little speck in the sky fly towards the machine and…

HOLY SHIT, IT FUCKING PUNCHED IT!

That speck just punched a crater into it. Mozzafiato, how amazing. I saw the speck fly down towards the ground, and that's when I realized it was Midoriya. "Oh shit!" I started sprinting towards him trying to see if I can catch him somehow, that's when this girl gave him a strong slap to the face. I saw that he started floating in the air, safe and sound. I laughed at him, seeing such a strong aura radiate from him. "This kid is destined for greatness." I thought.

That's when things took a turn for the worse. The machine began to fall on top of us. I looked up in joy, seeing a big punching coming right towards me. I called back Fortunate Son and, "Break it apart, Gangsta's Paradise!" The monster on my back crawled out and faced the machine that was tumbling for us. We ran to where it's center mass would land and Gangsta's Paradise got into an upwards fighting stance. When the machine got near it, it began to punch furiously, giving out it's cry: "MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!MOZZA!" It then gave one final punch and completely punched the machine in half, launching it's upper body far to the other side of the arena and it's lower body falling weakly in front of me. I walked up to Midoriya and began to see his injuries. He's hurt, and he's hurt bad. Broken arm, broken legs, yea, he shouldn't be able to move. Hell, he shouldn't even be conscious right now. That's when I noticed Recovery Girl is coming.

"Wow, amazing work out there, both of you." Recovery Girl stated with a gentle smile. I blushed, which was weird, it's just an old lady, dammit. She smooched up Midoriya, fixing his wounds almost instantaneously. And that is how the practical exam ended.

_In the Computer Room_

The Heroes discussed what happened after the exams.

"We have so many wonderful kids! They all tried their very best!" Principal Nezu proclaimed with a genuine smile.

"We also have some very powerful Quirk users as well." Vlad stated, with a look of interest.

"We have Katsuki Bakugo. Explosive and dangerous but a smart boy and quick on his feet. Izuku Midoriya, even though he scored barely any points, he has shown his potential. And that leaves…"

"Domenico Giordano." Gang Orca has made his appearance.

"If it isn't Gang Orca. What brings you here?" Death Arms asked.

"I came to see how well my recommendation did on the exam." He then looks at the scores on the screen. "Wow, top of scoreboard."

"We can see why you, Mt. Lady, and Kamui Woods recommended him. He may not be very smart school wise, as shown during the written exam, but his combat skills and control of his quirk is phenomenal!" Principal Nezu seemed to be very pleased. Gang Orca laughed knowing that this boy will definitely surpass the Giordano legacy.


End file.
